


Scenes From a Childhood

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers S.P.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Unconventional Families, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU The Scooby gang decided to send Bridge to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From a Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS, Power Rangers or SGA. None of these is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Orignally written for the August Fic a Day Challenge in 2009, but was a concept that had been bugging me for awhile. Bridge Carson (PR:SPD) is the son of Willow (BTVS) and Carson (SGA). Both Willow and Carson have died and for his own protection he’s being rasied in Atlantis. I intend for this to be a bunch of interconnected short stories or scenes.

Xander stared down at his namesake and sank further into the chair he’d planted himself in. The three year old still played at his feet, quietly building with blocks. He turned as a hand squeezed his shoulder. He gave Spike a wavering smile and wasn’t surprised when his boyfriend leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

“I’m not so sure about this plan,” Xander finally voiced.

The little boy looked up at him, big blue eyes sad, before he frowned and then tilted his head towards his blocks.

“What other option do we have?” Buffy stressed, “He can’t stay on Earth.”

“So he’ll be safer in another galaxy.” Spike grumbled sarcastically. Xander reached back and squeezed his hand.

“I was reassured by Weir that there’d be an escape plan for those members of the expedition that shouldn’t get involved in a fight,” Dawn tried. Connor nodded, gave Dawn’s cheek a kiss then joined the object of their discussion on the floor. The little boy blinked at him a moment before Connor handed him a green block, then he grinned.

“He’s all we’ve got left of Willow,” Xander barely managed, his chest hurting at the thought, “and we’re just going to send him away?”

“Until we’ve eradicated the Order that slau…that…” Buffy trailed off and sank into the nearest chair.

“For having talked to them it’s clear they all loved Carson,” Connor said, “They’ll help us protect him till we can bring him back to Earth.”

“If they let you come back,” Spike grumbled.

“They will,” Dawn said firmly.

“You sure about that Bit?”

“They want me to work with them, they found a job for Connor and Faith,” Dawn tried, “They tried to find what best suited them and so I think we can trust them to want what’s best for Li…Bridge.”

“Bridge,” Faith reminded, “We’re going to have to be used to his new name by the time we leave. Are you sure you trust me to watch Dawn’s back?”

“I’m there watching too,” Connor reminded.

“Yes,” Giles answered her.

“Don’t know B, she and the Little B are kinda precious cargo and I haven’t been so…”

“You’ve proved yourself,” Buffy interrupted, “Stop doubting that.”

“Kay,” Faith nodded.

“Can we decided now to never tell him we changed his name to Bridge because Willow was sure he was going to be a girl and wanted to name him Bridgette?” Xander interjected as he frowned down at his namesake, his former namesake, his god child.

“That we’re never doing,” Faith agreed, “I’m not giving that kid a complex.”

Spike snorted a half laugh then tried to look innocent as Faith glared.

“We have to tell him his first word was ‘why’ though,” Xander continued, “He has to at least know how smart he is.”

“We’ll let him know, Xander,” Dawn reassured.

“I’d just wish he’d talk,” Connor said with a frown.

“After what he’s been through…” Buffy started and then trailed off as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“He’ll talk when he good and bloody ready to talk,” Spike decided.

Bridge tilted his head to look at Spike. Xander squeezed Spike’s hand. Everyone else gave Spike the ‘don’t swear’ look.

“What? He will,” Spike defended.

“Spike’s right,” Dawn agreed.

“Doesn’t mean he has to swear in front of…and that did not just come out of my mouth,” Faith ended with a groan.

“Bridge, can’t stay here. It’s not safe for him,” Buffy said to get them back on track.

“No, it quite simply put would get him killed,” Giles agreed.

“So, this secret Air Force in space to another galaxy with funky vampires is our answer?” Xander protested.

“It’s what we have,” Connor reminded.

“It’s safer than keeping him on earth,” Buffy told him, “I don’t want to see him go anymore than you do, but…”

“We have to do what’s best for Bridge,” Xander finished for her. He ran a hand over his face as he realized that the boy he was looking at now was no longer Alexander Jesse Rosenberg, but Bridge Alexander Carson and he was going to have to let him go to another galaxy. He had to wonder if he’d ever see his god child again.


End file.
